The Shining Blessing
by Kireldeno
Summary: My first attempt at a ficcy...Isaac and crew have another problem on their hands.
1. Default Chapter

Hio! This is my first-ever ficcy! So please, lemme know how it is! It takes place just after the battle with the Fusion Dragon.... And has no relation to TLA. I've never played it. -_- So obviously, it's not going to follow whatever storyline TLA does. Hey, if there's any complaints that I altered things, do a review. :) Oh yes, and since I think he's not given enough credit, I'm doing this mostly from Garet's standpoint. And just so time isn't a problem, (Babi doesn't have much draught left in GS 1) I'll say they've already been to lemuria. I won't be able to explain what happened there, since that's the Lost Age's territory, but if anyone has a better suggestion(OTHER than finding spoilers) lemme know.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Golden Sun? Nope. Will I be sued now? No....I hope. O_O;  
  
  
~~~Chap 1-The Blessing~~~  
Water. Water, water, water. It got really tiring after a week or so. But Garet never had been one for patience. He was at the Lemurian ship's orb. Ivan, Isaac, and Mia were all below deck. Garet snorted. Probably playing that little I-Spy game Ivan had started a few days ago. He had sat in on one for a while, but it wasn't much fun. He couldn't find anything out of the portholes except water. And he didn't like water all that much. He sighed, and focused his Psynergy to turn the ship slightly to port to keep it on course. Whatever course that was. Isaac probably didn't have any idea where they were going either.  
Garet kept this up for nearly an hour more, when the rest of the team clambered up from below.  
"Wow, we're still floating," Ivan said. He was grinning. "I was gonna give you 15 minutes before you hit something." Garet growled. The chipper little Jupiter Adept said something like this every time Garet's turn was finished. Garet mentally released the helm, and strode past Ivan, looking sour. He really wanted to dump the little booger in the water, and throw him a rope and let him float for a while...but he knew Isaac wasn't going to let him get away with it. Besides, it WAS Ivan's turn, and no one liked taking their turn early. Especially not Mia.  
Ivan stepped up to the orb, and took control. Isaac stood silent and watched for a minute, apparently thinking. He looked around, and then spoke.  
"Okay, it looks like Garet kept us pretty well on track...I'd say continue this way for another hour, and if we don't spot the island by then we'll try somewhere else," he said, looking a little disappointed. Garet knew he'd been expecting to catch up with Jenna and the rest earlier than this. He thought they would too, since the ship traveled so quickly. They had made it to Lemuria and back to Babi in only a couple days...so why was it so hard to find that stupid island?  
Garet sighed. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap, guys," he said. Isaac nodded.  
"Yeah, get some rest. Mia, why don't you rest up too? You're next up once Ivan's finished."  
Mia nodded sleepily. She hadn't been very talkative today, since she had done her last two shifts without any sleep. Garet was glad she was finally going to bed, since she had been prone to crack people over the head with her staff if they startled her. Isaac probably still had a lump from one of these occurrences. Garet watched as Mia headed off to one of the little cabins on the far side of the ship, and he went down below and stretched out on the sleeping cot he left for himself here. He stared at the ceiling of the ship, hearing it creak slightly as it rocked on the water, and began to drift off.  
Just as he was nearly unconscious, a funny feeling sprung onto the back of his neck. Like someone was watching him. But he wanted to sleep. The feeling persisted, and finally in aggravation he slowly opened one eye. He saw a huge blue eye right in his face, staring at him.  
"YAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled as he rolled away. He was awake now. He scrambled to his feet and tried to get a good look at the thing that had woken him. It was the floating rock he and Isaac had seen all that time ago in Sol Sanctum. The Wise One?  
Before Garet could say anything, the sound of running footsteps sounded from above, and Isaac burst in, sword drawn. He looked at Garet, then to the Wise One, and his jaw dropped. The Wise One looked completely indifferent to the commotion it had just caused. Or maybe it was just because it was a rock. Isaac was still staring at it.  
"You're.... How'd you get all the way out here?" Isaac asked disbelievingly. He sheathed his sword and waited for a response. The Wise One blinked its huge eye, and spoke in their minds.  
I needed to speak with you. How I am here is not important now. I have an urgent errand for you.   
Isaac blinked, and Garet scratched his head. Wasn't what they were doing now an errand?  
The Wise One continued, It has come to my attention that Felix has discovered the whereabouts of an item of great power, known as the Shining Blessing. He is even now attempting to obtain it. With its power there would be no way of stopping him and his party from lighting the remaining lighthouses. You must prevent him from reaching it.   
While Garet was turning this new problem over in his mind, Isaac said, "How are we supposed to know where to look?"  
The Wise One suddenly flickered. Or did it? Garet shook his head. The others already thought he was a doofus. No need to make them think he was seeing things, too.  
The Wise one's tone became somewhat more urgent. I can say no more here.... Just get to land. I will explain what you are to do from there....   
  
End of Chap 1  
  
Whaddya think? A bit short, and probably not the best, but it's a start. It should get better as chapters go on if I get enough feedback. (Hint hint, review ppls) Until then, you have this mild cliffhanger to occupy yourselves with. 


	2. Halted

Chapter 2! Wonder what the Wise One's gonna say? Or will the group not even make it to find out? See for yourself!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Golden Sun, happy?  
  
Chapter 2-Halted  
  
As the huge stone guardian finished speaking, it began to slowly fade out of sight. Garet and Isaac looked to each other. Each was thinking; what now?  
  
"You have any idea what he was talking about?" Garet said after a full five minutes of silence.  
  
Isaac sighed. "It doesn't matter that much. You can clear it up with him when we hit the shoreline. Whichever one that is. He wasn't very specific."  
  
The two of them climbed back up on deck, Garet feeling a little grumpy because he could tell he wasn't going to get his nap now. Isaac strode over to Ivan, and tapped him on the shoulder. Big mistake. Ivan screamed and jumped a full foot in the air, causing the ship to lurch slightly as he lost hold on the orb. Isaac nearly fell over backwards, and Garet just stared at Ivan in surprise. Who knew he could yell like that? Ivan, meanwhile, was scrambling to his feet and looking for whatever monster he must have thought was after him. He saw Isaac just behind him, looking bewildered, and sighed in relief.  
  
"Don't DO that," he said. "After that little trip across the Karagol I haven't trusted anything on the water."  
  
"Er.sorry," Isaac said. "Anyway.I was just going to ask you to steer us towards land.we just got a message from the Wise One, he wants to talk to us."  
  
Ivan blinked. "Wise One?" he asked.  
  
Garet sighed. "Forget it, you weren't there. You'll see it when we land, just hurry up and get there." He was pretty eager at the prospect of getting off the water for a while.  
  
Ivan nodded, and took control of the orb again.  
  
------------------------------Several hours later.  
  
Garet had given up hope of seeing land. Ivan probably didn't know where he was going. Or was it Mia's turn now? He wasn't sure. He was up on the mast, watching for land. Isaac had been surprised when he had volunteered, and Ivan nearly sank the ship laughing. Garet smiled, wondering how Ivan would look once he went to take a nap again and found his spare metal staff welded to the ceiling. He scanned once more for land. Still nothing.. Wait. Yes, waaay off ahead. It was another few hours, but it was there. He slid down the mast's ladder and ran towards the door to the lower decks.. And noticed that there was no one at the orb.  
  
Then, he felt it for the first time. A violent shudder running through the ship every so often. He hadn't felt it at the mast, maybe because he was too high up.. Or maybe it had just started. He wasn't sure, and it didn't matter. It was definitely coming from further under the ship. He burst through the door and ran down the stairs.. And found the others, hacking at tentacles that were snaking through the portholes. Extremely thick, black tentacles. They seemed endless. Each time someone got one another would snake through to replace it. The ship was filled with them. Whatever was on the sending end of these things was huge.  
  
"Garet! Quit gaping and hel-" Ivan started. He was cut off by a heavy thwack from a tentacle, and he went flying. Garet drew his sword and plunged into the fight. He hacked his way through to the others, who were beginning to tire out.  
  
"Psynergy?" Isaac managed to gasp as Ivan made it back over from his position on the far wall. The three others nodded.  
  
"Mother Gaia!" Isaac yelled out. A glowing rift appeared beneath the swarming masses of tentacles, and enourmous rocks erupted from it, rending and destroying hundreds of the writhing black things, then suddenly vanishing just before they destroyed the ceiling as well.  
  
Mia followed. "Shine Prism!" Huge chunks of ice appeared near the ceiling, and began raining cold death onto the tentacles. Over seventy more shrieked, and withered. They were gaining.  
  
Garet was next. "Pyroclasm!" Four white-hot molten streams erupted under the remaining tentacles, melting almost all of them to nothing. Only ten or so were left. But, before Ivan could finish the job, whatever was on the other end of the tentacles gave an angry howl that welled up beneath them and made the entire ship vibrate. The tentacles withdrew. Everyone relaxed.  
  
"Jeez.. What was that thing?" Garet asked. Before anyone could answer him, a huge black shadow flashed past the portholes on one side of the ship. Apparently the thing wasn't finished yet. A split second later the entire ship was forced violently downward, and waters washed in through the portholes, lapping at the ankles of the group. The bottom was filling, and the whole ship would sink if they didn't get this thing off it. It was roaring loudly up above, and they could hear the sound of splintering wood as its remaining tentacles began smashing the ship.  
  
"Get the Djinn ready," Mia said nervously. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't think I have any Psynergy strong enough for this.whatever it is."  
  
Isaac nodded. "No, the Djinn are definitely going to have to help us."  
  
Isaac strode to the door, and looked up, sword drawn. His jaw dropped.  
  
"I-I-It looks just like the Kraken we fought on the Karagol.. Only it's about a thousand times bigger, and it's pitch-black." He shook the fear off. "Let's go." Each Adept charged his or her weapon with a Djinn's power.  
  
"Flint." whispered Isaac as he watched the creature rend the ship to bits. The little creature swirled about the Gaia Blade, and vanished into it. The blade began humming as a golden aura wrapped around it.  
  
"Scorch," said Garet. The tiny Fire Djinn entered Garet's sword just as Flint had Isaac's, and the blade began to burn with fire. Mia and Ivan each were ready to call Djinn that wouldn't need a weapon to attack through, as they weren't as physically strong as the other two. They hesitated a moment longer. The ship creaked and groaned, and suddenly lurched as the mast was snapped off like a twig. Garet set his jaw, and charged out, not bothering to see if the others had followed.  
  
He faltered for half a second as he saw the thing.. It WAS huge. It was covered with barnacles, and looked to be ancient. But it was certainly still incredibly strong. Garet regained himself, and resumed his charge. He slammed his sword down onto it with a yell, and it erupted in flames. It howled.  
  
A moment later, Isaac was there. He leaped skyward, and drove his sword into the gigantic Kraken with the force of Flint's power, carving a deep gash in its side. But it was far from enough. The creature swung a powerful tentacle, slamming Isaac backwards out of the air. He crashed into the ship's deck, causing even more damage to the ship. Mia lept over him, hoping he'd be okay for now. It would have killed a normal boy, but Isaac was far from normal.  
  
"Hail!" she shouted. The Water Djinn leaped off her arm, and grew suddenly to several times its normal size. It conjured a swirling torrent of water under the creature, and caused a violent upheaval of water directly beneath it. It roared, obviously injured, but was far too big to be thrown by the blast. Ivan rushed past Mia, who was turning back to tend to Isaac before the creature could attack again.  
  
"Squall!" he shouted, pointing his mace at the creature. Squall materialized above it, and delivered a huge, stunning bolt to the creature's head. Luckily, it worked. The thing was stunned. He had bought them a little time to regroup.. But how were they going to beat something this powerful?  
  
That's it! Hope it was better than the first one. I woulda gone further but I wasn't sure how long it'd actually be posted as. So, till next time, R&R! 


End file.
